


Regarding Matters of the Soul

by Meian_of_Yin_Yang



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meian_of_Yin_Yang/pseuds/Meian_of_Yin_Yang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My beta-reader: http://miiv12.deviantart.com</p>
<p>Me: http://meiko-vocaloid-red.deviantart.com</p></blockquote>





	Regarding Matters of the Soul

Before ya'll freak out, I am not quitting the series. FAR from it. However, due to some very intense hype and shipping regarding my fanchild for the Cherryberry couple and another fanchild that my beta-reader made over on deviantart, I will be uploading the first chapter of A Sun's Hidden Shadow next instead of Chapter 9 of A Family is Made. A Sun's Hidden Shadow is the sequel to A Family is Made and is centered around my fanchild. I'll still be working on Chapter 9, as ending AFiM where it is now would be bad for the story, but the urge to start the second series because of the shipping hype is too strong for me to resist. So thank you for being patient with me and I hope you guys will understand.

If you would like to check us out over on deviantart, links to our profiles will be in the note down below. My fanchild's name is Onyx and my beta-reader's is Uni.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta-reader: http://miiv12.deviantart.com
> 
> Me: http://meiko-vocaloid-red.deviantart.com


End file.
